reirunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Absolute Squad
'''The Absolute Squad '''is a band of adventurers. Members Current * Gromki Shatter-Shield * Seth Tarrenbend * Ug Deceased * Enyol Half-Ear The Goblin Raids In 297, The Absolute Squad travelled south to Dartwich after hearing of a high number of Goblin raids occuring on the town over a short period of time. On the way, the party noticed an overturned wagon by the side of the road. After investigating, they found a single man still sat in the driver's seat who had been murdered. Following his astute sense, Enyol detected screams from inside the woods to the east. Sneakily, the party ventured into the woods following the sounds, and soon came across a clearing with a small cluster of rocks in the centre. The clearing was set up as a Goblin camp, with several teepees set up around a smouldering fire. The party quickly cleared the Goblins, with Seth cracking the chests of two Goblins with his martial abilities. They wandered into the cave still following the screams and found a Hobgoblin leading a number of Goblins. The party soon dispatched these too and rescued the kidnapped woman. Seth pocketed an odd red bandana from the Hobgoblin, which the silent woman looked at fearfully. In the chamber was a cage with a wolf inside, that appeared to have some sort of magical sleep spell that made it unaware of the commotion happening. The wolf was awakened only by the scent of the bandana, and, after it was freed from the cage, made a saddening wail and bolted, too fast for the party to catch. The Absolute Squad made the rest of their journey south a few more miles with the rescued woman in tow, who was still reluctant to speak to them. Ug managed to cast a Detect Thoughts spell on the woman, and saw flashbacks of the Goblins and visions of bandit-like Humanoids terrorising the woman, whom also wore red bandanas similar to the one Seth found. After arriving in the town, the woman gave the party the slip, and they proceed to make their to Dartwich Keep. There, they asked to speak with the local sheriff, but were refused at the gate. As luck would have it, as they were turned away, Sir Brevan, the sheriff, approached them, and ordered the guards to allow them entry after they informed him they wanted to help with the Goblin problem. Inside, Sir Brevan told them to bring Goblin heads to him for rewards, and also recommended travelling into the Westforest. Seth presented him with the red bandana, but Sir Brevan did not recognise it, and he advised the party he would research it. As a final gesture, Sir Brevan said they should visit the Dribbling Duckling and tell Llane they wanted to use the 'Platinum Room'. At the Duckling, Llane, the bartender, was happy to offer them the 'Platinum Service', but in hushed tones, and the party were treated to free drinks and food all night. As the hour drew late, the party ventured in the streets to scout, and sure enough encountered a small band of Goblins roaming the streets. The Goblins were quickly dispatched, and the party took their heads for payment. The next morning, they returned to Sir Brevan, who was happy to hand them payment of 30 silver for each Goblin head, and 50 silver for the Hobgoblin head. Sir Brevan said they should try to catch up with two other adventurers he had sent into the Westforest, an Elf and a Dwarf. The party obliged, expecting a further payment for more Goblin heads. Into the Westforest Travelling on the west road towards Oak Town, the party soon caught up with the two adventurers. A male Elf named Varien and a male Dwarf named Banrok. The two had chased a pack of Goblins back to what they believed was their lair, a small cave just off the road. A fallen tree lay ahead of them, and they all led the charge. From behind the fallen tree, seven Goblins appeared, immediately attacking the party but were cut down just as fast. Banrok was knocked down in the fight, but was revitalised by Gromki and some substances from Varien. Further along the road, the larger party encountered a fallen tree branch that hid a group of Goblins. After disposing of them, they ventured into a cave. Category:Campaigns